


Something Pretty

by yourobdtst



Series: bunnydoie69 is now live! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Camboy Doyoung, Vibrators, and a mystery man at the end, eyes emoji, i really dont know what happened but, take this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobdtst/pseuds/yourobdtst
Summary: “Pretty?” He asks, even though he knows the answer. “I really am your bunny now.”





	Something Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation.
> 
> i mean, i do, but god i just can't believe it took one video for me to spiral so out of control that i spit this out in like, two hours.
> 
> hi. i'm becca :) thank you for stopping by and witnessing my downfall. here is camboy bunny doie. thank you.

Doyoung’s laptop pings loudly, obnoxiously, the cheesy cash register sound ringing one after another after another. He keys the volume down with a giggle, twists his hips and preens.

 

“Eager, are we?” He teases to the camera lens. His one hand is trailing hot across his body, up his soft thighs where he kneels on the bed, tugging at the seam of his boyshort panties stretching too tight across the front, lifting the hem of his t-shirt with the collar cut wide, slouching off his one shoulder, showing off his collarbones. In his other hand, he holds -

 

“I’m not fucking myself with it tonight, though.” A pale pink vibrator, his favourite, big enough to be a satisfying stretch and with five different vibration intensities, something that makes a frequent appearance on his account. No, he’s not fucking himself with it tonight. He’s got something a little different planned for it.

 

He touches, teases, makes pretty eyes at the camera for a while, squeezing at his cock and thumbing his nipples through his shirt, whines just enough for the mic to pick up. He watches his laptop from the corner of his eye, comments rolling along the screen.

 

“ _So pretty, bunny, beautiful as always. You’ll show us something nice?_ ” Reads one of them.

 

“ _Such a sexy little thing._ ” Same old, same old.

 

“ _You sound so hot, bunny._ ” Doyoung whimpers a little, biting at his bottom lip, plays up his _bunny_ title for the audience a little. They love it. He loves it, loves to feel tiny and pretty and playful. The name of his game is _bunny_ tonight, anyways. He glances at his little surprise, waiting off camera on the nightstand, oh, they’re going to go _nuts_.

 

Comments aren’t what he’s watching for though - he’s got his eyes locked on his tip jar, dollars flying in until he’s happy and he can finally start the real show.

 

Three hundred, tonight. He wants three hundred dollars before he even gets his panties off.

 

They know, the viewers know. They don’t get anything until they pay. They don’t get to watch Doyoung finger himself, they don’t get access to his premium snapchat and all his nudes and recordings of him sucking cock, they don’t get download rights, they don’t get _anything_ until they _pay up_.

 

 _God_ , Doyoung thinks, head rolling back as he teases the wet head of his cock through the fabric, toys with the vibrator like he’s jerking it off. He makes fucking _killing_ with this.

 

His earnings for the night keep climbing, two-twenty, a sudden jump to two-sixty, two-sixty-five, two-eighty, and then -

 

“Oh,” Doyoung moans delicately, the second he hits that magic number, sue him for being eager, he’s needy too. “You’re all just _so_ good to me.”

 

He leans back into the pillows, keeps his legs angled prettily and his cock in view as he pulls his panties off, flings them off camera.

 

“I don’t want to touch too much,” he dances the tips of his fingers up his aching cock. “I’ve got something planned.”

 

“ _You’re going to kill me._ ” A new comment has him giggling.

 

“Maybe that’s my plan.” He winks, coquettish, at the camera, before flipping himself onto his front and hiking one leg high up the sheets, tilting his hips up to show his ass, pretty and perky.

 

“I fingered myself a little bit earlier, just so I could get to my surprise sooner, but,” he wets two fingers with his lube, slightly pinkish and smelling like cotton candy. “A little extra never hurt, right?”

 

He reaches back, checks to make sure his face, flushed and half buried in the pillow, is still in view with his change of position, checks that the camera is catching his fingertips rubbing slick circles against his hole, lighting capturing just how wet he is. Satisfied, he sinks two fingers in, deep, straight to the knuckle, and lets his mouth fall open in a loud whimper.

 

That cheesy cash register noise rings again. And again, and _again_. Doyoung thinks he’ll buy himself some pretty new pots for his succulents, and maybe a nice new set of fuzzy handcuffs, ones that come with matching ankle cuffs.

 

He twists his fingers, pushes deeper, pulls out just to force them back in again eagerly, craving the stretch and the feeling of being full. He gets them angled just right, flicks at his prostate just to force some whines up his throat and make his cock leak, but he’s not doing this to come. When he feels slick enough, when he can scissor his fingers apart comfortably, he pulls them out, and reaches for his nightstand.

 

“Look at this, guys,” he says, a little breathless, a lot needy. He brings the toy up to his mouth, kisses lovingly at the soft fur of it, rubs his lubed fingers up against the flared steel base, warming and wetting it. This is one of his best investments to his cam account yet, and he’s so fucking excited to get this up inside him.

 

A bunny tail butt plug, pink and fluffy and _oh_ _so perfect_ for him. The cash register noise starts up again, and doesn’t stop.

 

Doyoung smiles at the camera, giggles as he sees comments flying in too fast to read. He lays a wet kiss onto the metal of the plug, licks at it with sloppy little flicks of his tongue, tastes the sweetness of the lube and revels that in just a few seconds, he’ll get to press this inside.

 

“Ready?” He asks the camera. He doesn’t wait for any answer, he’s got the cash he wants, he just hikes himself up onto his knees, wet hole facing the camera, reaches back blindly to set the tip of the plug against his hole and _press_ , feel as he stretches around the flared base, until -

 

“ _Oh,_ ” he moans as it slides home, fills him up with a satisfying weight resting just deep enough inside that if he twists just right, he can get the plug to graze his prostate, sending ripples of pleasure up his spine.

 

“Oh, _fuck_.” He can feel the fluffy tail tickling his ass, the knowledge that this isn’t just a butt plug, it’s a _bunny tail plug_ , sends him reeling and makes his cock drool against the bedsheets.

 

He whimpers into the pillow, pulling his cheeks apart with one hand and playfully wiggling his ass.

 

“Pretty?” He asks, even though he knows the answer. “I really am your bunny now.”

 

They like the sound of that. And Doyoung likes the sound of their cash rolling in as a response.

 

He flips onto his back, nuzzles into his nest of pillows, spreads his legs and pulls his knees to his chest so the bunny tail is still on display, lets his leaking cock rest against his abdomen. He shimmies cutely, rubs the wet head on his stomach, jostles the plug inside him, _fuck_ , he’s not going to last long.

 

He raises his big eyes to the camera, swipes a hand across the sheets in search of the vibrator, kicking it up to its highest setting as soon as he finds it.

 

“Here’s what I wanted this for.” He murmurs, then squeezes the vibrator up along his cock, perfectly aligned and buzzing so hard he feels it all the way to his toes.

 

It sets all his nerves alight, sends pleasure winding up and down his cock, makes him tighten around the plug and press it hard into his prostate, kicking his hips forward in the overload of sensation all at once. He rolls his head to the side, shows off his pretty neck, bites his lip and whines loud and high, barely holding back tears at the shockwaves of pleasure pounding through his body.

 

He can hardly hear the cash register sound over the buzzing, the roar of blood in his ears, the sound of his own moans, uninhibited and pretty. He shifts his hips, gets more of that delicious friction of the plug inside him, slides the head of his cock through the puddle of precome he’s leaked onto himself. The vibration borders on painful, and Doyoung fucking loves it.

 

That’s how he comes, twisting and fucking down on his pretty bunny tail plug, pink vibrator against his pink cock, overstimulated and _wet_ , so, so wet. His mouth hangs open and he comes with his eyes on the camera, as long as he can hold them open before they squeeze shut and his cock spurts come up his chest, dripping down his ribs. He holds the vibrator tight to his cock until it’s too much, and then some more, milking his orgasm for all it’s worth, going until he’s gritting his teeth and whimpering, tears threatening to spill.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, shoving the vibrator away from himself without shutting it off, stretching his legs out from his chest as much as he can, mindful of the plug still inside him, sending aftershocks up his spine with every movement.

 

“Oh, fuck, that was _good_.” Doyoung hums, rolling onto his front, smearing come across the bed just to flip over and show off the bunny tail again. “That was so fucking good, _shit_ , I’m _so_ using this plug again. What do you think?”

 

The viewers agree, obviously, with their words and their wallets. Doyoung’s dollar count is edging eight hundred.

 

“I’m glad,” he quips, wiggles his ass with the plug one more time before waving goodbye and ending the stream with a playful wink, then slumping down on the sheets, sated.

 

It hardly takes two minutes for there to be a knock on the door.

 

“Tired? Want a bath?” A voice filters through. “And then bed?”

 

Doyoung hums, heart jumping in his chest. “Yes please, baby.”

 

His boyfriend chuckles. “Looked good tonight, Doie. Buy me something pretty with all that cash, yeah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and/or yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peek_a_kyungboo) or my brand new [cc](http://curiouscat.me/yourobdtst)
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
